


i'm here for you

by StraySkz



Series: Dongpyo Centric [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddles, Gen, Panic Attack, a good dad, and a sasaeng, basically a fan grabs dongpyo when they're leaving a building and he has a, but after he gets the attention he deserves, seungwoo is a dad, so trigger warning just in case, the other members are implied to be there but like they dont talk, theres also a manager mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraySkz/pseuds/StraySkz
Summary: As they leave the building of their last schedule of the day a "fan" grabs Dongpyo and pulls him away from his members, leaving him panicking until he's back with his members and Seungwoo helps calm him down.





	i'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> i basically wanted to write about dongpyo and seungwoo and tried to imagine a scenario where there would be LOVE and AFFECTION and COMFORTING bc who doesn't love that?

Dongpyo doesn’t know how to handle, he thought he was ready, he was so confident that everyone would love him and they do <strike>(well not all of them but he’s trying not to think about the people who comment that they hate him).</strike> But he wasn’t ready for what that meant.

The show has barely ended, they just debuted a week ago, and there was already people everywhere they went. He’s getting used to it, he really is. He can move past the discomfort most of the time because his group mates are with him and the fans are always respectful and just happy to see them at all, they know it’s not a fansign. They settle for a few pictures and videos, they're ecstatic for a smile or wave. There's never more than maybe two or three dozen fans waiting for them when they leave the building after practice.

But today there’s what looks and feels like over a hundred people trying to get closer to them, to touch them. To make things worse two of their managers called in sick that day, leaving them with no one to control and talk to the crowd. There’s so many people crowding around them and they’re all yelling the phrases “Fighting!” and “I love you!” and “You’re so cute!” all meshing with each other until its all white noise pressing into his eardrums. It’s overwhelming, and the sun is in the absolute worst place, glaring directly into his eyes. He’s blinded and can’t really see where he’s going, leaving the only thing guiding him being Yohan’s grip on his hand pulling him forward towards their van.

But then there’s another hand grabbing his other wrist and pulling hard, it’s a girl with her phone high in the air, obviously hoping to get a selfie with him, not that it registers in his brain because all he knows is he wasn’t expecting it. It takes the manger trailing behind him fractions of a second to notice and try push the girl aside but she doesn’t let go of Dongpyo’s wrist without a fight. Her nails dig into the pale skin of his forearm and she pulls, yelling, “Don’t be so rude I’ve been waiting outside for hours and I voted for you so much you owe-“

“I’m sorry we’re just not allo-“ her hand doesn’t let go of him and she tires again to pull him closer. His hand had slipped from his hyungs grip and he lost the rest of the group, he can’t see them, he’s only vaguely aware of the manager still beside him.

“I cant believe you don’t even care about your fans” as she says as his manager grabs his shoulder and tries to pull him away from her. “No!” her voice pierces his ears as she uses both of her hands this one to pull at him, sending both of then crashing to the floor.

If he wasn’t panicking before he is now, he can’t breathe, and there are arms under his arms, pulling him up to his feet and then pushing him forwards. He can only look down at the ground, by the side of the hand pressing against him back he knows it’s their manager but beyond that he doesn’t know what he’s doing or where he’s going, he can’t concentrate.

But then he realizes they’re in front of the car and he throws himself inside and the door slams shut behind him. He’s vaguely aware that he had just landed on the floor of the van, and he should probably move to his seat but he’s more preoccupied with the burning in his chest. He can hear the manager explaining what happened to the others in the car but he can’t focus on it. He can feel his whole body trembling and he can’t breathe. He’s definitely going to die. His forearm stings but he can’t focus on it. Why can’t he focus on any of it?

“-gpyo can you look at me?” it’s Seungwoo’s voice and Dongpyo wants to do what he’s asking but he can’t look at him because he’s going to die right now. He hasn’t even realized he had squeezed his eyes closed so tightly, how do you stop doing that? was he even connected to his body? He manages to shake his head.

“That’s okay if you’re not ready, but the van is moving so I need to put you in a seat okay? It’s not safe to stay on the floor like this.”

He thinks he nods and then there’s gentle, warm <strike>(when did he get so cold)</strike> hands under his knees and behind his back lifting him up, and he’s pressed against a soft but solid chest, much bigger than his own form and a wave of comfort soothes over him. He opens his eyes slowly and sees that he’s in Seungwoo’s arms, moving towards the back row of the van, where only Wooseok sits in one corner leaving three empty seats for them. He’s with his hyung, he won’t hurt him he’s safe when he’s with him, he won’t let him die. He’ll help him.

“Hyung,” he whimpers out, “I can’t breathe.”

Seungwoo relaxes a fraction at the sound of his voice and lowers them down to sit, trying to move Dongpyo to the seat next to him, only for the smaller boy to grip tighter onto his t-shirt.

“Can you feel me breathing? Can you feel the way my chest is moving up and down?”

There’s a pause, “ Y-yes.”

“Can you try to breathe with me? We’ll breathe in for 6 seconds, hold our breath for 4; breathe out for 6, yeah? Just focus on trying to match the way I’m breathing okay?”

The leader starts counting, his voice low and soothing and there rest of the car silent save for the humming air-conditioned and the occasional whisper from the other members. The longer they were at it the easier it was for Dongpyo to follow along and as they keep breathing the pressure in his chest dissipates and his muscles relax, leaving him a shaking, but at least normally breathing, mass in Seungwoo’s arms. 

“I’m sorry” he let’s go of his hyung’s t-shirt, now wrinkled from his grip, and covers his face trying to hide his now tear stained cheeks (<strike>but he’s not really sure when he started crying). </strike>

“Hey…” Seungwoo pulls the younger boy’s hands down and uses the collar of his oversized shirt to wipe away the tears that had escaped, “there’s nothing to feel sorry about, you didn’t do anything wrong. And your reaction was totally normal, it was scary for us too and no one did anything to us like she did to you.”

“I made a scene and the fan said that I was being ungrateful and-“

Wooseok’s voice interrupts him, “She wasn’t a fan, she was a sasaeng. A fan would have given you space and a fan definitely wouldn’t have pulled you to the ground and left claw marks on you arm like that.”

“What?” Seungwoo’s voice is so loud it makes Dongpyo jump, “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to be so loud. Can I see your arm?”

He pulls his arm over and holds back a gasp at how red the marks are against his normally pale skin, a few spots were dotted with blood and ripped skin where her nails had dug in. “Does it hurt? We’ll make sure to disinfect it once we get to the dorm.”

“Are you okay? Does anything else hurt?” It’s Hangyul who asks.

“I’m tired now. And sore, my hip where I landed hurts a little too” Dongpyo turns to look at his hyung only to be met with nine worried pairs of eyes.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t keep my grip on your hand,” Yohan reaches out to rest his hand on his knee, “I though you had pulled it away on purpose and when I looked back to figure out why our manager was already trying to help you and-”

“It’s okay hyung, I don’t blame you” he sends a smile to his members and turns his head back towards Seungwoo’s chest, “It’s my fault for not paying more attention.”

“Yah, don’t say that, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Dongpyo recognizes Hyeongjun’s voice and nods in response but can’t bring himself to lift his head again, he can feel an ache behind his eyes growing to match the soreness of what seems like the entire rest of his body.

His surrogate dad gently massages the back of his neck, “I think Dongpyo should just try to take a quick nap for the rest of the ride back to the dorm. Does that sound like a good idea to you baby?”

Dongpyo grunts in agreement and moves his head into a more comfortable position on the broad shoulder he has now claimed as his pillow. He falls asleep to the sound of Seungwoo’s soft voice humming their song i'm here for you, knowing that he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it!  
i'm not much of an author so sorry if there were mistakes or whatever but i like writing things that aren't long ass papers for classes every once in a while lol


End file.
